


A Chance Encounter

by legendary_train_master



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I know I have another series but I just can’t resist, M/M, more characters added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendary_train_master/pseuds/legendary_train_master
Summary: The destroyer of universes never really knew the guardian of positivity. The two just knew they were on opposite sides... but maybe that could change?A chance encounter leads to Error and Dream truly meeting each other, and slowly, some feelings start to grow.
Relationships: Error/Dream, Insomnia - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. First True Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! yes, I know, I have another series in the works already and I probably should make another one, but I can’t help it XD

The Anti-Void was as empty and blinding as ever; not much of a surprise for the destroyer of universes, seeing as he liked keeping his ‘home’ as devoid of literally anything. 

Ah yes, the destroyer of universes, Undernovela superfan, killer of millions- wait what? What was that middle part? 

Whatever. The destroyer- Error -decided to take a break from erasing timelines from existence and instead, decided he deserved to relax for a while.

Despite the fact that the Anti-Void is normally fairly empty, there  was  one thing there, a rather dull green couch. 

Error sat down on the couch, opening a one-way portal to watch his favorite  show Spanish soap opera, Undernovela. He grinned as his favorite character, Asgoro (Asgore), appear on his ‘screen’.

* * *

_ “ Frisk ha sido secuestrado! ¡Debemos salvarlos !” Asgoro’s tone was serious as he explained the situation. _

_ The camera shifted to show Sin (Sans)... the skeleton Asgoro’s ex-wife- Toriel -was supposed to marry!  _

_ Sin merely frowned, as much as he hated Asgoro, the other was right. ”... estoy de acuerdo, debemos guardar el registro. te ayudare.” _

* * *

  
  
The destroyer realized after a few more lines of dialogue that this was probably a rerun, or something like that. Sure, he couldn’t really understand Spanish, but he basically figured out what’s going anyways.

This episode was the one where Papiro (Papyrus) told the gang about Frisk’s kidnapping. Asgoro and Sin supposedly team up and put aside their rivalry to save Frisk, but so far Error hasn’t seen what happens next, as most if not all the universe’s timelines tends to get hijacked or collapse not soon after this episode.

And like the other times, the portal cut to static not long after the room where the ‘episode’ was focused on started shaking, like there was an earthquake going on.

The skeleton watching sighed, of course. He closed the now useless portal, a little disappointed that the show didn’t finally reach its conclusion like he wanted.

Error weighed his options now; he could go back to destroying some more universes, seeing as that’s his job; or he could go to Outertale, but wouldn’t that annoying creator find him? He really didn’t want to deal with that right now...

Then, Error felt it; a presence- an  uninvited  presence. Of course he knew how to detect whenever someone enters his domain, but who comes in he doesn’t know.

The destroyer got up from his seat, approaching the area he thought the ‘intruder’ was at. He instinctively prepared an attack.

The guardian of positivity himself, Dream. Also known as one of the destroyer’s worst ‘enemies’; enemies in quotation marks because the two never really had a reason to fight each other personally, they were just on opposite sides. 

Speaking of Dream, the other was just... sitting there. He got closer to the guardian to see why the other was sitting there, what if this was a trick to- 

Wait. 

Dream was crying. Full on sobbing. That was... unexpected and awkward. 

Error dissipated the blaster that was starting to manifest, opting instead to approach the other and he doesn’t know- ask _why the other is_ _crying in the fucking Anti-Void?! The home of the literal destroyer of universes!?_

“a-“ Error couldn’t even get a word in before the guardian turned to him, expression showing more exhaustion, despair than the destroyer ever thought could be on the other’s face.

Dream eyes widened with fear, he didn’t expect anyone to be here, much less Error. “I- Error- I didn’t expect you to be... here.” 

“...i live here.”

“Ah- Well yeah, I realized that but-“ The guardian flinched when the destroyer interrupted him once again.

“why are _ you  _ here ? ” 

“I...” The guardian knew he was going to be asked that, but he couldn’t help but start breaking down  as he said his answer.

“I’m sorry I just... it’s so hard being a guardian and it just gets so overwhelming when everyone have problems that need fixing and I just can’t solve all of them by myself and this is the only place I can go when I need a break so- I just- I-“ 

Dream sobbed into his hands, but simply sniffed and wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry... I know that we’re on opposing sides and you probably don’t even want anyone here, especially me...”

The destroyer didn’t know how to react to that. It’s not like the guardian was wrong, but Error knew how it felt to be overwhelmed by others, case in point the Voices and Ink.

And so, Error made a decision. Something that he’ll probably regret later, but not now.

“...you can stay.” He merely said, looking away from Dream and towards the white void which was much more interesting now.

Speaking of Dream, the skeleton was kind of at a loss for words. The guardian had expected Error to kick him out and fight him to be honest.

“You’re... serious?” Error winced, and Dream was about to take back that statement before the glitch nodded slowly. “Oh- thank you Error! I-“

Error held a finger in front of Dream, signaling the other to be quiet. He looked serious and stern.

“but, I have a few terms you  have  to follow and agree on.” 

“first, if you’re going to take breaks here don’t make a mess, i’m not some housekeep cleaning up after you.

don’t be loud, I don’t want to hear too much blabbering, that rainbow ass already does that.

and last, no bringing  anyone  here, or i’ll kick both of you out immediately,”

“got all that?” Error knew he wouldn’t need to repeat himself, but just in case

Dream nodded, thankful that Error was letting him stay as long as he wanted. “Okay. I promise to follow all your rules.” 

The destroyer seemed satisfied with this answer, he nodded before looking serious once more. “good. and dream?”

“Um... yeah?” What now, Dream was probably wondering.

“...don’t let those idiot asses get you down. they’re stupid and some of them aren’t worth your time.” The destroyer had turned away from his ‘guest’, glancing at the other once before walking away.  


And so, Error left, leaving Dream alone with his thoughts again. The guardian had to process what the other said for a few moments, before smiling.

“Thank you Error.”


	2. A Strange Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really enemies at this point? That’s a hard topic to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... hey! it’s been a while! I’ve been kinda- or really busy with school, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dream been coming to the Anti-Void for a while now, ever since Error had let him in the first time. 

Of course, he followed the rules that the destroyer had made to a T, it wasn’t very hard after all.

The two usually just did their own thing, and that was fairly okay with him. Sure it was a little lonely and almost always silent... but that was fine!

This time, after a particularly stressful day of helping people without a real break, Dream really needed to visit the very peaceful Anti-Void.

One he opened a portal and stepped through, the guardian realized something strange.

There was a force of positive emotions here, something he hadn’t even felt before, at least, not in this amount.

Was there someone else here? That’d be impossible, the only people who knew how to get here were him, Error, and Ink...

Ink couldn’t be feeling positive emotions, or not really. 

Despite Ink being able to ‘feel’ due to the vials, his ‘emotions’ were different from everyone else’s.

So that would mean... 

“Error?”

No response came... obviously. If the destroyer knew Dream was there, the guardian would be right to assume he wouldn’t be very joyful.

Instead, Dream heard something else. Some _ one _ else. Did Error perhaps bring a new person here...?

The guardian went to go check it out, not knowing what to expect.

And out of all things he could’ve planned for... this was not one of them.

Error was seated on a couch, one that Dream recognized as a parrarel to the skeleton brothers’ in the Original Universe;

That in of itself would be surprising, Error,  _ destroyer of freaking universes _ , was sitting _peacefully_ on a couch, and watching something.

That’s right. Error was watching something, through a portal... or window? It probably was one of the two. 

The guardian didn’t seem to know what the other was watching really. It looked like an alternate universe, but which one? Why was he even doing this? Dream was confounded.

Despite that, he realized that yes, it was indeed Error emitting that cheerful emotion; but it was also accompanied by passion. 

A mix of feelings that were strange to sense from the destroyer, to say the least . 

Still, it very much looked like Error was enjoying watching this universe, and as the guardian of positivity, Dream wouldn’t be the one to take that away. He didn’t want to take that away from Error if he was being honest. 

Why? Well, Dream didn’t really know himself. 

Maybe it was due to how Error lets him stay there? Or how the other cared about him the first time he dropped by? Or maybe it was because they were... friends?

No. Dream knew he couldn’t consider Error a friend yet. He doubted Error would like being called Dream’s ‘buddy’.

Though, they weren’t enemies. They were more like... acquaintances? Or something like that.

They didn’t know each other, only saw each other as someone to fight due to their opposing sides.

Now, they do fight when they have to, but normally he and Error are... okay with each other. At least in his opinion.

Dream stepped away from Error, not making a sound. 

The other still hadn’t noticed him, focused on the window.

The guardian left the destroyer to his devices, it seems like Dream had a few things to think about.

* * *

Then, the metaphorical credits rolled and this episode of Undernovela ended. 

God, that was a good one, Error admitted that it was a rerun, but he still enjoyed it. He closed the window behind him, having enough of his favourite multiversal ‘drama’ for now. 

The destroyer didn’t notice Dream at all while he was watching, too caught up in his own interest, but now...

The destroyer sensed a disturbance. It seemed to have been fading away mostly by the time he noticed, but that didn’t really matter to him.

It felt like someone leaving, not entering, which was strange. Unless...

Was someone  _ watching  _ him?

That... he didn’t know how to feel about that. Or well he did, but explaining it...

Just assume he was upset to say the least.

He would punch- no he’d kill whoever was watching him like that, like a creep. 

(Okay maybe that was a little far from the truth really, but he was emotional right now okay?)

Who he would punish for this was something he needed to figure out now, then.

The glitch considered Ink for half a second, but immediately remembered that idiot wouldn’t just stalk him, that idiot would ask him about it with his annoying voice.

It could be Fresh, that disgusting virus; but Error usually knew when it was there just by the aura that virus emitted.

Aura... that might be it!

That narrowed it down to two, Nightmare and... Dream.

Or well, maybe it narrowed it down to one after all.

Nightmare... was fond of Error, but only as a ‘teammate’, he doubted that stupid octopus would just go into his domain just to stalk him while he watched Undernovela.

His brother though, Dream.

Dream was an odd skeleton. The guardian of positivity. Someone... Error didn’t know what to feel about.

He used to consider Dream as his enemy, but he couldn’t now, not after what he did.

Letting Dream into his void- his  home ; even he didn’t know why he did that to be honest.

He understood Dream, that was probably the reason.

The glitch realised they weren’t really that different in a way, both of them doing thankless jobs.

Error destroyed universes, yes, but he  had  to, it was his job. Everyone hated him, despised him, and basically wanted to kill him; and to be honestly he would want the same to them.

Dream was kind of different. Sure as the guardian of positive emotions and such, he got a lot of praise; but he never truly was appreciated. People came to Dream for help, and if he couldn’t, they’d get mad. It was like the only thing that guardian was good for was well, being a guardian! 

That’s probably why he did that, why he basically changed the dynamic.

No, they weren’t enemies, despite being on different sides.

They were just... them. He didn’t know how to describe it. Or how to even feel about it.

...maybe they could be friends, someday?

Error didn’t feel as bothered about that as he thought he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the few who stuck around: thank you! Its hard to get much free time nowadays, so I apologise for how long this took!


	3. An Update.

Hey, it's me. 

This isn't anything more than an update, and a preposition.

I'm... interested in finishing this, but at the same time, I've not really been into anything regarding the fandom for a while. Oh and, why I disappeared? No time, no energy, and no mental space, not much more than that. Anyways... yeah, I'm planning to restart this, or just continue where I left off. But... I haven't been in the fandom in a while, and I dunno if I can, and uh... I'm planning a new set of fics, 3 of em. All of them are retellings of the original Undertale story, and... well, I don't know what to do.

Should I continue this fic? Restart it? Or should I abandon it, and just send out my new set? Tell me what you think, if you see this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again friends! I hope you liked this fic and will like my new few works! Give a kudos if you can, and I’m always happy to see people’s comments! :D


End file.
